


纯白之夜：La nuit blanche (1)

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 先预警：国象设定ABO，ABO，ABO，老王是O，主线cp是黑三，cp洁癖党勿入肉一定会有，带球跑后期可能会有，ABO世界观下所有辣眼睛的东西可能都会有一句话概括：阿米表示，当然是选择原谅他们请避雷，一定要避雷啊啊啊国象设定白城：king阿米，queen老王，bishop尼酱，rook露熊，knight眉毛黑城：king意呆，queen伊莎，bishop小菊，rook路德，knight小少爷





	纯白之夜：La nuit blanche (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 先预警：国象设定  
> ABO，ABO，ABO，老王是O，主线cp是黑三，cp洁癖党勿入  
> 肉一定会有，带球跑后期可能会有，ABO世界观下所有辣眼睛的东西可能都会有  
> 一句话概括：阿米表示，当然是选择原谅他们  
> 请避雷，一定要避雷啊啊啊
> 
> 国象设定  
> 白城：king阿米，queen老王，bishop尼酱，rook露熊，knight眉毛  
> 黑城：king意呆，queen伊莎，bishop小菊，rook路德，knight小少爷

Chapter 1

   

白城的国王阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯可能会迎娶出身于东部一个大家族的Omega作为王后这个说法好几年前就有了，直到最近几年，这一消息才坐实。当王城的人们开始忙碌起来，用洁净的街道、鲜花和好天气来迎接订婚仪式时，关于王耀的种种传言如同春天的柳絮一样，飞得到处都是。

“他根本不像个Omega，”人们说，“从小就精于心计，聪明得不得了。”

“他们整个家族，包括人员和产业，全都由他来掌控。”

“他还曾经跟随军/队/出/征！这怎么得了！”

“但好歹还是漂亮的。”人们又说。他们在乎的根本不是王后，而是茶余饭后的谈资，而这涵盖了从新王后的成长经历、亲朋好友，到他生/育/能/力，以及贞/操。

   

正如人们说的，王耀确实聪明，而他最聪明的地方就在于知道什么时候应该表现出原本强势的个性，什么时候又该随波逐流。到达王都白城时，他看上去得体而端庄，一句多余的话都没有，就像任何一个好的王后那样。而到了该登上城堡阳台上向人群挥手时，他甚至顺从地穿上了那身沉重、华丽到可笑、却裸/露出全部脖子，肩背和大半胸/脯的巨大礼服。

在仪式、庆典、花车游行和似乎永远没有尽头的宴会中，人们意识到，王耀也许真的不同于其他的Omega——他一点也不矫揉。既不抱怨长时间的站立，也不为了衣服上的一点儿污渍纠缠不休。当王后脚步轻盈地走过人群，接受问候时，他是不吝惜时刻把笑容挂在脸上的，而他笑起来可真是好看，整个白城，甚至整个大陆没有比他更好看的Omega了——这是实话。

 

一瞬间，之前各种传言都变成了祝福，人们远远地望着年轻的国王和王后，用此起彼伏的欢呼声包围了他们。

 

最后，似乎永远没有尽头的仪式进行到了最后一项，在城堡的圣堂里，国王和新王后将面对白城永远不会熄灭的圣火而相互起誓，宣告忠诚，宣告所属。

 

“你在发抖，”牵起Omega的手时，年轻的国王说，“你害怕吗？”

“我想起罗缪路斯的诗集。”王耀说，“它叫我很激动。”

“我只记得有什么白鹅和肥猪的那个，非常幽默。”

“无聊而庸俗。”

“罗缪路斯的那个诗集里大多都是废话，”这个仪式马上就要开始了，国王只能压低声音，“除了鹅和猪，我还记得一个——而且特别应景，它叫《白城的王后》。”

“你刚刚说了诗集里的诗都都是废话。”王耀尖刻地指出。

“不，我很小的时候读过它，只记住了白鹅和肥猪，还有《白城的王后》这两首五行诗。”他们沿着金红相间的地毯走向洁白的圣坛，不灭的火焰注视着他们。

 

“至少这其中有一样，我今天就可以给你，面对不灭的圣火起誓，整个白城为我作证，”国王并没有原样宣读主教给准备好的誓词，这让王耀非常吃惊。

 

“我祝福你——祝福我们，我们荣辱与共。”国王宣布道。

 

这时观礼人群热情的欢呼声啦，接下来主教更多更长的训诫啦，什么都不重要了。于王耀而言，他——白城的国王，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯到现在为止不过就是一个陌生人——陌生的alpha，而这个陌生人现在的举动几乎让王耀感动。

 

诅咒也好，背叛也好，救赎也好，王耀想，也许有一天我会经历它们所有，然后见证不灭的、纯白之夜。

 

 

到了晚上，王耀换上轻便的睡衣，深吸一口气，推开门走进了烛光昏暗的卧室。年轻的国王在等待着他，这将是他们的开始。

“你的扣子扣得太靠上了吧。”见到王耀进来，国王大惊小怪地嚷嚷道，“我们刚刚订婚，你就要这么冷淡的对待我吗？”而这样的开场使得王耀嗤笑。

“没有哪个法/律规定我必须要坦/胸/漏/背，之前那个礼服就是个笑话。”

“我是国王，我的话就是法/律。”国王坐在扶手椅里，昏暗的烛光把他的脸照应得阴晴不定，“解开扣子，然后过来。”

王耀顺从了，他听话地解开最上面几颗扣子，将衬衫的衣领推倒肩膀上，然后走近阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——婚约者，年轻的国王。之前几次充满客套话的照面根本算不上什么，直到这一刻，王耀才有机会仔细观察白城这位年轻的国王。

他年轻，太年轻了，人人都知道他继位只有三年这个事实。利用了这一点，他将精明的本性藏在狂妄的作风之后。而善于隐藏本性，这大概是两人最大的共同点了。

“走近一些，你害怕吗？”国王拉过王耀的手，把他拽到面前，站在自己的双膝中间。“别这么紧张，我们——alpha们并没有那么可怕。”

这话引得王耀再次笑起来，等他终于收敛了笑容，这个不高、身材瘦长、却毫无畏惧的Omega捧起了国王的脸，然后庄重而突如其来地亲吻了国王。这个吻是青涩却深情的，等王耀放开Alpha时，他的笑容就藏不住脸上那点得意的神情了。

“第一，我并没什么可害怕的。第二，”王耀凝视着国王那颜色碧蓝如同海洋的眼睛，甚至亲昵地捏了捏他的鼻子，“放心，我知道alpha是什么。”

现在已经没什么可顾忌的了，在第二个正式的吻之后，国王突兀地拦腰抱起他的omega，向床铺走去。尽管王耀确实没什么怕的，可他的身体敏感得不可思议，任何触碰都会引起他身体的一些反应——或者是蜷缩起的脚趾，或者是一声微弱的呻吟。而阿尔弗雷德，他接受过良好的教育，知道在这种情况下的第一原则：耐心。他动作轻柔，绝不粗暴，在合适的时候，他甚至跪在omega两腿之间，用口腔爱抚他。

“别做多余的事情。”被口腔包围的感觉太奇异，王耀剧烈地抗拒着，他拽着阿尔弗雷德的头发想让他离开自己。然而那显然是徒劳的。同时扩张开始了，这是初次进入，它非常地紧，甚至不能容纳两根手指。

“我猜得没错，而你在撒谎，”国王加深了扩张的力度，并不理会王耀的喘息，“你根本不知道alpha是什么。”这时候他的耐心已经耗尽了，“不过那没关系，我马上就会告诉你。”他说着，解开了腰带。

进入的过程是缓慢，而且实话说，有点痛苦的，Omega太紧了，“别磨蹭，”他挺起腰身，配合国王的动作，“快点进来。”

阿尔弗雷德一次又一次亲吻王耀因为痛苦而紧闭的眼睛：“放松点，小东西。”回答他的是一声含糊的呻吟。在艰难的最初几次摩擦后，之后的一切变得轻松而愉悦起来，他们仿佛陷入了一个长久、广阔的蜜糖池塘，能触及的只有欢愉和甜蜜。

“以后我们将会荣辱与共了。”在激烈的喘息中，阿尔弗雷德艰难地说，然后咬破了王耀脖子后面的腺体。下一刻一切都不真实了，被标记、被顶撞、被亲吻的多重感官下，王耀不自觉地收缩着，再也无法忍住呻/吟和不断滑落的眼泪。国王就像一头年轻的小牛，体力充沛而毫无顾忌，这时候随着一声粗重的喘息，在巨大的快感中，他不得不俯下身体，从背后抱住王耀以防失去平衡。到达顶/点的感觉是无可比拟的，此时事成了，而且他们双方都知道，如果时机对的话，他们说不定还能在不久的将来迎接一个继承人。

 

“谈谈合作吧。”王耀说着，趴在枕头上支起了上半身，“这是最重要的。”

“你想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地亲吻了王耀的肩窝，似乎在第一夜就提要求这个事情再寻常不过了。“别忘了我刚给过你罗缪路斯的祝福，而你在要求更多。”

“东部和北部的两个铁矿，交给我的家族来经营管理。同时让我两个弟弟分别进入大议事厅和琼斯商会。”

“东部的铁矿，以及周边城镇都可以给你，北部不行。”到这个时候，国王已经发现王耀的背部及其敏感，这是他没有想象到的。

于是他颇具报复性地用舌尖爱抚王耀后背，而这引来了这身体主人的一阵颤抖。“王濠镜明天进入大议事厅，担任次议长候补一职；至于琼斯商会，想都别想。”

“看来琼斯商会真的是你的独食。”王耀努力不叫喘息声打乱自己讲话的流畅性，而国王已经再次用手指探向他的体内了，经过之前的一次，它柔软而湿润，几乎不需要多余的扩张。

“唔，它当然是我的独食。”国王含混不清地说，他锲而不舍地吻着王耀的后颈，王耀看不见背后，只能再颤抖中任由他为所欲为，“现在就急着染指我的商会？不不不，还早了点。”他用下身在入口摩挲，他甚至能感受到粘稠的液体在不断涌出。

“等等，我还没说完。”意识到年轻国王的冒进，王耀急切地反抗着。

“你可以拟一份提案，后天给我。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢撑开入口，向内挺进，他满意地看着王耀潮红的脸颊，然后停下动作，亲了亲他的耳朵，“为什么不是明天？亲爱的，我相信明天你更需要充足的休息——这个夜晚还很长。”

 

【TBC】


End file.
